The Mori
by RaynexRenx
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts in Harry Potter's fifth year, she is a magical being that everyone believes to be just another old wive's tale. Though she has a mate she has yet to find, while befriending the Golden Trio, and being the daughter of a Interhouse pair. Compliant up to the fourth book,
1. Salvaje and Shadow

Harry was sitting silently looking at the world they were passing by while Ron rested his head against Hermione's shoulder while she read from a random book. By the look of the way things were going Harry hoped that his fifth year would be a better compared to last year and the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

He was brought out of his musings, when there was a knock on the cabin door before a girl around his age with black inky tresses, dark violet eyes, and pale skin stood silently looking at them a snake wrapped around her left arm.

"May I sit with you?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper with a pained look on her face as if it pained her to talk.

Harry, Hermione and Ron look at each other trying to figure out who the girl was because her appearance said that she was their age, but the fact that she wore no house colors said that this was her first year at Hogwarts.

"You are welcomed to sit with us, though can we know your name?" Hermione responded knowing that Ron was more worried about the snake that was wrapped around her arm.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you, my name is Salvaje Misery Rosethorn, niece to Professor Thorn, and the snake on my arm is Shadow, she once belonged to my mama and papa." Salvaje told them as she sat on the floor as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Are you new, Salvaje?" Ron asked curious as to why someone their age was barely entering Hogwarts.

"Yeah, this is the first time I've been back to England since I was two years old, but Uncle Neko was given a job here so he decided that it was time I actually went to a school instead of being left to learn by myself and to see if I would be a Gryffindor like Mama or a Slytherin like Papa." Salvaje told them, while she felt Shadow climb up from her left arm to rest across her shoulders.

_"Seriously child do not tell them all your life, but remember Neko will not be disappointed in you no matter what house you are because he knows that your mate lies in Hogwarts and is older than you….do not give me that look you know I know about your mate because I was with your mama when you were a hatchling and you could control your magic so well that it was natural for them to do a test to double check that your mate was older than you._" Shadow told Salvaje not knowing that Harry could understand what the snake was telling Salvaje.

"It is nice to meet you Salvaje, my name is Hermione Granger, the one with the glasses is Harry Potter, and the red head is Ron Weasely."

"It is nice to meet you Hermione, Harry and Ron." Salvaje told them her voice still just above a whisper, but after she talked everyone went back to what they were doing.

"_Shadow I know my mate is older than me, but I am fine with it because I at least won't have to worry about being twenty for many years like Mama and Uncle Neko until I find my mate. Look at Uncle Neko he is nearly over two-hundred years old and he still looks like he is twenty. Mama only looked like she was twenty-nine when she died and yet she was over one-hundred and fifty years old."_ Salvaje told Shadow knowing that as long as she made sure no one noticed that she was the one causing the hissing sounds she would be fine.

"_Fine child, but remember to ask them who Professor Snape is because he is the one that will teach you because the Headmaster wants to make sure your uncle does not grade you differently than he would another student._" Shadow hissed back at her mistress knowing that as long as Salvaje lived and was happy she was doing her job correctly.

Both of them were absorbed with each other that they did not notice Harry or Hermione looking at them. In addition they missed Harry telling Hermione and Ron in hush tones exactly what Shadow and Salvaje were talking about. Ron began looking carefully at Salvaje before he noticed the small rose like birthmark on the arm Shadow once covered.

"Salvaje are you a Mori?" Ron asked knowing that Harry and Hermione would know nothing about what Mori were or that they were believed to be myths among the wizarding world.

"Yeah, my family has always been descendants of Mori, just like the Faith family, but they are not called the Faith family anymore they used to be called that according to Uncle Neko. I think they are now called the Malfoy…oops I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the other Mori family." Salvaje told them as they saw Shadow but her head against Salvaje's neck as if reminding her to behave.

"Salvaje can you explain exactly what is a Mori?" Hermione asked as she watched Ron who had the look to say that it was something most wizarding children learned when they grew up in the wizarding world.

"In simple terms Mori are the magical beings where vampires and werewolves came from. We reach maturity at sixteen if we are female and fifteen if we are male, but when we reach maturity we feel a tug to our mate if they are our age. The tug to our mate depends if our mate is older than us we feel the tug all our lives until we meet them, while if our mate is not yet of age or even born we age until we are twenty and stop aging there. Though once our mate comes of age we begin to age again at a normal pace." Salvaje told them while pointing at Ron to explain why he was shocked to see her mark.

"The thing is Mori are part of the stories many couples tell their children about as they grow up in the wizarding world. We are told growing up that the only way to tell a Mori apart from another witch or wizard is that the Mori have either a rose or a trinity knot marking on their arms. Though the Mori are thought to be extinct, and have been thought as that since the last Mori children known to the world w ere–" Ron began before he was interrupted by Salvaje.

"Mariella and Neko Snow, also known in today's world as Mariella Rosethorn and Neko Thorn. They went to Hogwarts before Dumbledoor even did, twin siblings ripped apart by the two houses they were put in. Mariella Rosethorn was put into Gryffindor after arguing with the Hat into putting her brother in the opposite house as her, while her brother, Neko, was put into Slytherin because of the words his sister muttered into the Hat."

"Your mother was Mariella right?" Harry asked now knowing how she could know so much about the last known Mori children.

"Yeah, and Uncle Neko is now Professor Thorn after all how can he explain that every time he feels his mate is born, his mate dies because of some disease going around." Salvaje told Harry and Hermione, though Hermione was gathering all the information she could.

"So, to the entire wizarding world the Mori are dead, but in reality there are two families that are Mori, your family and the Malfoy family. You have various ways to tell who is a Mori and who isn't, but you can't exactly live until you meet your mate, right?" Hermione asked curious as to how they could survive until they met their mate.

"Yeah, we really only feel alive when we are with our mate; quick question do you know who a Professor Snape is because the Headmaster told me that he was going to be my teacher because they want to ensure that my uncle does not pass me just because I am his niece."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of The Mori.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way or form.**

_This is either thougths or Parsletongue_

This is letters or flashbacks

**Chapter 2: **

Tom Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, felt the pull on his magic that meant that his daughter, Salvaje, was once again back in Britain. He still remembered seeing her face one last time right before the killing curse rebounded off of a year old Harry Potter, leaving his barely turned two year old daughter all alone. Though he knew that his brother-in-law, Neko Thorn, would take care of his daughter it still hurt after all these years knowing that he had left her behind when he had promised his wife that he would care for Salvaje after she died. Sadly or maybe thankfully his grief clouded mind was easy to manipulate and made it easier for him to believe a fake prophecy that led the destruction of two young lives and his very own life.

Tom knew that soon Severus would come into his home with Neko in tow to warn him of what he was to expect from his daughter.

"Tom it is nice to see that you have regained your sanity if you reading is anything to go by." Neko told him as he saw how Tom now resembled his late twenty year old self.

Tom glanced at Neko who still looked twenty with his inky black hair that resembled the coloring of a raven's, pale skin that still seemed deathly yet healthy, and his violet eyes sparkling with mischief. "I regained my sanity when I got my complete body back, though I have a feeling you are not making a social call or are you, Neko?"

"No, I came to talk to you about Salvaje. She wants to meet you during the Christmas holidays, though she says that the only way she will come is if Lord Voldemort dies because she refuses to become the daughter of a maniac. The question is, are you willing to give up your bloody ways to have your daughter back in your arms, and possibly knowing Salvaje a way to gain part of your ideals through legal means?" Neko questioned Tom knowing that sooner or later Tom would have to answer that question and it was better if it was sooner because Neko refused to let Salvaje hope for too long only to have hopes dashed if Tom said no.

"Severus what do you believe is my best move right now?" Tom asked the black haired, hooked nosed man who seemed to be surprised at not being cursed upon entering and forgetting to bow to his master.

"My lord, I believe it would be in our best interests to get rid of those Death Eaters who are unstable and will not be willing to give up their bloody ways, in addition it would be in your best interest to let Lord Voldemort die and come forward as Nikolas Rosethorn, Salvaje Misery Rosethorn's father." Severus Snape told his master hoping that for once there would be a chance at no more blood being spilled and some form of peace accomplished.

Tom knew that this decision would alter the course of the lives of everyone in Great Britain, and possibly end the reign of terror his insanity had caused. So Tom snapped his fingers calling forward his most trusted house elf, Fox.

"What can Fox do for Master?"

"Fox, bring Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy to this chamber, if they ask tell them that it is business related." Tom told Fox as he then turned to face Neko fully knowing that if he chose correctly Neko would allow him to see his daughter before Christmas if he played his cards right and definitely allow him to see her during Christmas vacations.

"I believe it is time to plot Lord Voldemort's death, though for this to work we actually need to talk to the one who is supposed to defeat me, Harry Potter. Severus and Neko, I know both of you have to be at the school in a bit more of time, so I say we plot this plan out in the coming Saturday. Neko give this to my daughter, she will know that it is once she sees it." Tom told them as Fox returned with Lucius and Narcissa, and handed Neko a gold chain with a large locket on it that had the figure of a lion made of opal on the locket's face.

Neko nodded that he would give it to his niece though not before seeing that the dark mark was removed from Lucius arm, and a promise was given to Severus that the mark would be removed from his arm Tom had ensured that they had completed the plans for his 'death'.

Once they landed in Severus' quarters Neko decided it was time to tell Severus what to expect this year.

"Severus, I know that you do not like the Gryffindors in any way and that you know that we now have two Mori who have come of age or are coming of age. Well I have had a feeling since Salvaje pulled that prank that left all of those at her first birthday part in the baby version of their animagus animals, and she refused to let you change back until we had convinced her that it was in her best interest to change you back, that you were her mate. Mainly because of those emotions and the fact that the way her magic developed always pointed to her having an older mate, when added together to the way she always seemed drawn to you have pointed to this."

Severus looked at Neko understanding what Neko was telling him because he had heard it all before from Mariella Rosethorn-Riddle. Mariella had been the one that talked to him when he first joined as one of Tom's followers, and had told him what Tom actually stood for…well before he went insane after Mariella's death anyway. She had also told him a week or two before she died that her daughter Salvaje was more than likely his mate because of how attached she was to him when she never let anyone other than Neko, Mariella, Tom, and Lucius near her because her blood recognized them as Mori. In addition Mariella was one of the few that knew that Severus was half-dark elf and through the mixture of wizard and dark elf blood made it so he had a mate, though he had the option of choosing who he wanted as his mate.

"Mariella told me a few weeks before she died that her daughter was more than likely my mate, and she made me make the potion that is used to tell a Mori who their mate is if they had not found them by the time they are twenty." Severus told Neko who nodded lightly knowing that Mariella would have done anything in her last weeks of life to ensure that her daughter was safe from the insanity surrounding her.

"Ah, well Salvaje reaches maturity on Halloween so I believe we should warn the Headmaster that Salvaje has creature blood in her, but not exactly what she is because then he will try to manipulate you and her." Neko told Severus as they made their way to the Great Hall and waited for the students to come in.

As they waited they saw the students file in, though when it was time for the sorting Dumbledore decided it was time to speak up.

"This year the sorting ceremony is not just limited to first years only, this year we have Salvaje Misery Rosethorn joining Hogwarts this year. It seems that her owl never found her because she was travelling with her uncle. Salvaje has been tested to ensure that she knows the material needed for her fifth year here. Let the sorting begin." The Headmaster told the students as a girl with inky black tresses, pale skin, a snake wrapped around her arm, and violet eyes came to sit on the stool waiting for the Hat to tell her where she belonged.

"_Ah it is nice to finally meet the daughter of the Prince of Slytherin and the Strange Gryffindor. You should do well in Gryffindor like your mother, after all I do believe the Slytherins are not ready to find out the truth."_ The Hat told Salvaje who nodded as everyone in the room found out she was a Gryffindor.

She went to find a seat at the table, but found out she didn't have to worry because Hermione had decided to make room between her and a red headed twin.

"Salvaje meet Ginny, George, and Fred. They are Ron's siblings." Hermione told her as she pointed to a red headed girl that kept on glaring at Shadow, and the twin red heads that looked at her as if she was an experiment.

"_Why is the red girl glaring at me as if I have eaten her hatchlings?"_ Shadow asked Salvaje who looked at Ginny and glared back.

"It is nice to meet you, and Shadow says 'hi'. Do you really hate snakes, if you do I can send Shadow with my uncle or if my papa is still alive with him?" Salvaje asked as she felt Shadow head butt her again knowing that Salvaje would do what she said if she felt that she would only cause trouble.

"You speak to snakes too?" The twin that she remembers being told was Fred asked as he leaned to take a closer look at Shadow who was wrapped around her arm like a long cuff.

"_Tell them now it is better for them to know now than for them to find out when you decide to talk to me._" Shadow told Salvaje who nodded lightly before deciding it was better for them to find out the truth while she talked to Shadow.

"_Fine, I will tell them I can speak to snakes. You would think that the professors would tell them that Parsletounge is actually a very useful gift that many see as gift in the East and the Americas, but nope because of __**him**__they believe that it is an evil trait._" Salvaje responded to Shadow as she looked at the twins.

"I speak to snakes as well, when my uncle took me to the East and to the Americas I met a great deal of people that could speak to snakes and for them it was seen as a gift because it led them to protect the people they loved from the snakes that lived in their areas. In addition it led them to gather some potions ingredients with less risk than other gatherers." Salvaje told them as she saw how they looked at her as if she was insane.

Salvaje looked up to catch the eye of her Uncle Neko and the man sitting next him that had black hair, and pale skin that rivaled her own. She smiled at them before she went back to talking to the people around her and trying to make friends. Though once she went back to talking to them a note in the shape of a wolf arrived in front of Salvaje.

She read the note before sighing and turning to glare at her uncle, "So…who wants to meet my uncle?" She asked them as she saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron look at her and nod lightly before the twins did as well making her smile. "Fair warning, my uncle's familiar is a wolf that was charmed to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the second chapter of The Mori.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way or form.**

_This is either thougths or Parsletongue_

This is letters or flashbacks

**Last time on The Mori: **

_Salvaje looked up to catch the eye of her Uncle Neko and the man sitting next him that had black hair, and pale skin that rivaled her own. She smiled at them before she went back to talking to the people around her and trying to make friends. Though once she went back to talking to them a note in the shape of a wolf arrived in front of Salvaje._

_She read the note before sighing and turning to glare at her uncle, "So…who wants to meet my uncle?" She asked them as she saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron look at her and nod lightly before the twins did as well making her smile. "Fair warning, my uncle's familiar is a wolf that was charmed to talk."_

**Chapter 3:**

In the end though only Harry was able to go with Salvaje to meet her uncle, and his familiar, Tinsel, a silver-blue wolf, while Hermione, and Ron went to a prefect meeting, and the twins decided to advertise their merchandise. Harry looked at Salvaje who smiled at him lightly before waving her hand in front of her revealing a three foot tall silver-blue wolf with piercing ice colored eyes that seemed unnatural on the wolf's form.

"Misery, your uncle says to follow me and that you should know the password by now." Tinsel told Salvaje, as he watched the boy that was next to her who seemed surprised to see that he could talk. "It's nice to meet you cub, I am Tinsel Gray, familiar to Lord Neko Thorn."

"Tinsel his name is Harry, Harry meet Tinsel, and don't worry he may seem scary and odd but in reality he is a furry ball of fun. Oh and Tinsel remember that here no one calls me Misery because to them it seems odd for a child to be named that, as odd as for child to be named Salvaje at Meztli School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for Latin Americans." Salvaje told Tinsel who seemed to nod back as he led them to a frame of a small child lying between a lion and a snake.

"Neko believed it would be a perfect representation of your family, and as such wanted the rooms behind this portrait. The little girl in the picture reminds me of you playing with Shadow and I before you had to start acting…no longer like a cub." Tinsel told Salvaje who sighed lightly as she remembered those days she would spend playing the day away before the dam she built for all those memories that would never fade away from her mind broke when she was eight.

"Tinsel, you know very well that I had to stop because the memory charm my mama put on me would not exactly fade away ever, at the most Uncle Neko could put a wall to hold the memories. The wall held those memories until I turned three and then had to strengthen it by building my dam that lasted five more years."

_Do you know the password fellow speaker?_ The snake in the picture asked Salvaje who nodded lightly.

_The password is Salvaje Misery is a Riddle_._ Do you know if the one who lives in the rooms is there?_ Salvaje asked knowing that if she had spoken the password in English it may have given away her true heritage before she was willing to tell anyone who she really was.

_The one who lives here is present, but he also has another in his rooms who resembles a flying rodent with the way his clothes move._

_Thank you very much; may I have your name guardian?_ Salvaje asked the portrait before it opened.

_My name is Quick Silver._

_Well Quick Silver, I am Salvaje Misery. I will come speak with you later if you wish._ Salvaje told the portrait as she smiled lightly down as Shadow who curled around her arm protectively.

Though while Salvaje had talked to Quick Silver, Tinsel decided to talk to the boy Salvaje decided to bring along.

"Have you known Salvaje for long, Harry?" Tinsel asked as he noted that it would probably take a while for Salvaje to finish talking to the snake in the portrait.

"No, I met her on the train when she sat with me and my friends in our compartment. She seemed to fit right in with us, and had asked us to join her, but the rest had either prefect work or were advertising merchandise they had created. Is her uncle a good Defense against the Dark Arts professor?" Harry asked Tinsel who seemed to give a wolf's version of a smile.

"Neko loves what he does, and more so because he has been alive long enough to appreciate how defending oneself against any type of magic is important. Neko also knows that just because dark magic is called dark it does not mean it is evil, because magic is classified as either dark or light based upon how it comes to be. Dark Magic is called dark because it relies more on emotions than it does intent than any other magic, neutral magic is named so because it relies on both emotions and intent equally, and light magic is called light because it relies more on the intent than it does on emotions….well that is the part of the speech Neko gives all his classes in the beginning of the year states."

"He gives the same speech to his classes every year?" Harry asked as he tried to comprehend what Tinsel had just told him about magic, and the fact that it made sense for dark magic to rely heavily on emotions, which in general terms were known to be chaotic.

"Yeah because he rarely is in the same school or teaching the same subject every year." Tinsel told Harry as they saw the portrait hole open to reveal a set of rooms in cool colors.

"Salvaje is that you?" A man with black hair, violet eyes and pale skin asked them as they entered the rooms.

"Uncle Neko, I still don't see why you wear the glamour that makes you weird." Salvaje commented as she was hugged tightly. "Seriously, you just saw me a few hours ago. Uncle Neko meet my new friend Harry, Harry meet Neko Thorn."

"Harry it is nice to meet one of the few friends Salvaje has made, though I do have a friend over. I have known him since before Salvaje and I left England, Severus Snape meet my niece, Salvaje Misery Rosethorn. Mr. Harry I do believe you already know Severus." Neko told them as he pointed to the man that was reading in one of the chairs in the living room.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Snape or should I call you Professor Snape?" Salvaje asked as she felt Shadow go all the way down to the ground and slither towards the man that was going to become her professor.

"Harry, may I speak to you for a moment, while Severus becomes acquainted with my niece?" Neko asks as he sees how Salvaje keeps on staring at Severus as if she knows what he is, and that he is affiliated with her father, but with the memory charm Mariella had put on Salvaje it was more than likely true.

Harry nodded as he was dragged towards what looked like a kitchen area. He looked closely and was surprised to see that most of the appliances were similar to their muggle versions.

"May I ask what you wanted to speak to me about sir?" Harry questioned as he saw Shadow come towards him and slither up his body until she rested on his shoulders.

_I know you are a speaker, Salvaje may not know it, but I do mister. In simple terms do not run when the truth comes out because the truth is painful to hear, and more so when Salvaje has to hear the truth herself._ Shadow told him as Harry looked at her surprised.

_What truth do I have to know before her?_ Harry asked Shadow, but before Shadow could respond Neko began talking.

"Okay, I know you are Harry Potter, and I know that you do not know who Salvaje's real name is thankfully because then Dumbledore would know and try to harm Salvaje which would only anger her father, and pretty much everyone that Salvaje deemed friend. Salvaje's mother as you probably already know was a Mori, she was poisoned and died when Salvaje was only eighteen months old. The thing not many people know is that only few things can kill a Mori, and one of them being a poison that only few in the world are able to access because of where it is located. The last person I knew who had any access at all to that poison was Dumbledore. Years before you were born Salvaje's mother, Mariella Rosethorn met her mate, a young boy named Tom Riddle, he was sweet in the kind of way that made you wonder if you were being manipulated, but in reality it was Tom that was being manipulated. Tom was sent back every single year to an orphanage that would beat him and take away his items to ensure that he could not harm anyone. When Mariella found Tom and took him into our home he had already graduated, and once Salvaje was born she feared for Salvaje's life. She made Tom promise to protect their daughter from Dumbledore, but when she died in his grief Tom was put under a spell that made him insane. Salvaje can remember all too well the look her father donned once her mother died, and then a prophecy reached our ears, and Tom who forgot that the only true seers never ever speak in any human tongue believed it to be true. He went after your family on a false prophecy that would break the real prophecy. And once Tom was gone, I took Salvaje with me to the orient and then to North America. Though I will tell you I knew your parents because I worked at that time as a curse breaker and wards maker, and the fact was that you never had to go with your muggle relatives you could have gone with the Longbottoms because your godmother married into that line or to pretty much any other family that could raise you because your mother and father did not want you to go with your muggle relatives."

Harry was frozen in place when he heard that, all those times thinking that he had nowhere to go in the summer where he could be safe from Voldemort was a lie. He could have been raised alongside Neville or somewhere where he did not have to fear his caretakers. Though the part that froze him in place was that all the information that Professor Thorn told him pointed to the fact that Professor Dumbledore was the one that poisoned Salvaje's mother and led to the both of them losing their families because of a fake prophecy and the plots on one man.

"Why would Dumbledore do that?" Harry asked Neko who at the time was letting it all sink into the young man's mind.

"Simple, think about it, from what I remember your mother and father were very protective of you when you were a child, it reminded me of how Tom was with Salvaje. And Salvaje being the child she was used it to her advantage, for example at her first birthday party because Tom and his friends or followers were running late to her party once they got there she turned them into a baby version of their animagus form. I know you did the same to your godfather if I am correct because he angered you on your birthday. The fact that your parents loved you dearly made it impossible for Dumbledore to go through with his plans to make himself the leader of the light and you his faithful little soldier."

Harry let it all wash over him, because for once everything in a strange way made sense. The fact Voldemort hated him was probably due to the fact that he had made it impossible for Voldemort to go back to his daughter, and then because he was the only thing standing between him and his daughter.

"Why did you have to tell me this before Salvaje?" Harry asked as he noted how Neko just seemed to give him a grin that he had seen on Sirius face before a prank went off.

"I had to tell you because Tom wants to meet Salvaje on her sixteenth birthday because it is her coming of age, and I do not want her going alone to a party where the other Mori in the school will be at. I trust you because you remind me of someone I met a long time ago and more so because you did not scream or hurt me when I told you the truth. Salvaje on the other hand would have probably broken at least one of my bones by now. Plus, I know you are strangely the leader of your group of friends no matter what you think of yourself, and if you believe what I tell you it may be easier for them to believe it."

Harry understood what Neko was telling him mostly because he knew that even though people hated him or liked him they still managed to follow him as if he was some strange beacon for what was right in the world. And now he understood why Neko refused to tell Salvaje first, though he was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a crash coming from where he had left Salvaje and Snape.

"Severus what happened?" Neko asked as he and Harry rushed into the living room that was now filled with broken glass, and broken picture frames.

"Salvaje accidentally heard what you were telling Mr. Potter about our _lovely_ headmaster, and her magic would not calm down so I told her to destroy things in hopes that her magic would at least calm down after it caused some harm, and it has. Though after that she fainted, but I managed to catch her and lay her on the undamaged sofa." Severus told Neko as he began to clean up the mess the girl's wild magic created.

"Will Salvaje be alright?" Harry asked as he felt Shadow leave him and then saw her slither towards Salvaje.

_Salvaje will be fine, her magic just too wild when she is so close to finding her mate. Mori need mate to balance their magic or else their magic will eat them up alive, sad life to be eaten by magic. Neko knows sad life, his mate dies before he can find mate._ Shadow told Harry as she curled up on top of Salvaje.

"I would listen to Shadow; she knows Salvaje as well as anyone. Severus were you able to figure out where Salvaje stands in terms of her DADA classes?" Neko asks once he sees Shadow talking to Harry.

"Well she should do well in her OWLS, and more so in later years, which way did you teach her, the way most teachers here are told to teach that everything dark is evil, or that everything depends on either emotions and intent?" Severus asked as he recalled that the girl had been able to respond to all his questions in both potions and DADA.

"The last one, you know as well as I do that if I had taught her that everything dark is evil she would believe that Mori are evil, even though most know that Mori are neutral in terms of magic, but a Mori without a mate makes it so their magic is all fueled with emotions and rarely intent." Neko told Severus who nodded, and understood why Neko told Harry about the truth even though it ended up hurting Salvaje.

"Do you think Salvaje will be ready to meet her father by Halloween?" Harry asked trying to figure out why he had to be the one to go with her.

"Probably, and either way she has to go on Halloween because she will turn sixteen that day and it is in her best interest to be far away from this school when she wakes up and tries to hunt for her mate." Neko told Harry before he decided that he should call the headmaster and let him know that his niece had fainted and that Harry had decided to stay with her to ensure that she was alright, though when he told the headmaster he added little things to make it seem that Harry did not trust him or Severus with Salvaje.

Neko looked at Tinsel who just kept looking at him as if saying I know something you don't.

"Tinsel, what do you know that is making you mimic Mariella when she had a secret she couldn't wait to share?"

"Well, I found your mate, but it turns out your mate was made into twins of all things, and they seem to be of age, well at least in the terms of the Mori anyway." Tinsel told Neko who looked like he had just seemed to have been punched, and fainted as if he had the greatest shock in his life, and he probably just did.

_**Okay, read and review please, and any comments are welcomed. Oh and should I pair Harry with Draco or with someone else…?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the second chapter of The Mori.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way or form.**

_This is either thougths or Parsletongue_

This is letters or flashbacks

**Last time on The Mori: **

"_Probably, and either way she has to go on Halloween because she will turn sixteen that day and it is in her best interest to be far away from this school when she wakes up and tries to hunt for her mate." Neko told Harry before he decided that he should call the headmaster and let him know that his niece had fainted and that Harry had decided to stay with her to ensure that she was alright, though when he told the headmaster he added little things to make it seem that Harry did not trust him or Severus with Salvaje._

_Neko looked at Tinsel who just kept looking at him as if saying I know something you don't._

"_Tinsel, what do you know that is making you mimic Mariella when she had a secret she couldn't wait to share?"_

"_Well, I found your mate, but it turns out your mate was made into twins of all things, and they seem to be of age, well at least in the terms of the Mori anyway." Tinsel told Neko who looked like he had just seemed to have been punched, and fainted as if he had the greatest shock in his life, and he probably just did._

**Chapter Four:**

A month had passed since school began and all of Salvaje's friends had met her uncle, though the twins were the ones that liked to go with Salvaje the most when she went to see her uncle. They liked talking to an adult who did not seem to care that if they played pranks on everyone else, and actually listened to the fact that they wanted to run their own joke shop. While Neko, Fred, and George would talk about a joke shop and pranks, Salvaje would look through her uncle's books trying to find whatever she needed for the work she was doing in DADA.

"Do you ever wonder why Snape is your DADA teacher other than the obvious?" Fred asked Salvaje as they made their way up to the Gryffindor tower once again.

"Not really, I trust my uncle to pick someone that understood how my magic works, more so because my uncle still hasn't found his mate or completed the bond with said mate and as such his magic is wilder than mine but he has a tight grip on it after years of having to control it. While, I don't have that much practice because I have always let my magic go wild and when we came here my uncle refused to let me leave it wild." Salvaje told them as they passed Draco Malfoy, one of the few friends Salvaje had out of the Gryffindor tower.

"Misery, are you ready for your party at the end of the month?" Draco asked the only other Mori child his age, ignoring the Weasely twins not out of spite but as a way to say that at this moment he did not care for house rivalries not with everything that he knew was going on outside of school.

"It is Salvaje now, Draco, it is no excuse to call me by Misery now that you can actually say my first name or would you rather I call you, Dra, like I did when I was a child? And as for the party I am more nervous about seeing my papa, than finding out who my mate is." Salvaje told Draco who smirked at her as she smiled back when she saw how he reacted to Shadow climbing up his leg.

_Sometimes I wonder whether I should have been a snake or not Draco, but then I remember that I am much better at being a lion and a snake at the same time._ Salvaje hissed knowing that Draco would understand her, and that the twins would think that they were threatening each other more likely because all of Salvaje's friends had found out that Mori knew how to talk to a selection of animals, and weren't scared of their abilities.

"A snake or a lion, it does not matter, Salvaje, because you are both. After all look at who your mother was, and who your father is, you are a mix of them both, and may I talk to you by the lake this Saturday at eight in the morning?" Draco asked as he watched how the Weasely twins reacted to the instant change in playful taunting to asking a question.

"Of course, I do need to talk to someone other than my uncle about the change, and hopefully what it means for me." Salvaje answered as she gave him a quick hug and then turned to look at the twins.

"Did you-"

"just hug the ferret-"

"who asked for your help?" They asked in the strange way they talked every now and then.

"I did, mainly because I know that Draco must be going insane knowing who his mate is, but not being able to act out his instincts when his mate is near. That is the reason they are throwing me a giant party, because knowing Draco's luck his mate is one of the few friends I have here, and as customary people will tell their mates who they are at the party of a female Mori coming of age. So knowing my uncle if he found his mate he will invite his mate to the party and try to tell them before I come of age and begin the hunt for my mate." She explained as they made their way to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Brave heart," The twins told the portrait as it swung open and they entered the common room. "When is your birthday Salvaje?"

"My birthday is on Halloween, the worst day to be according to all the weird things that happen that day, and Shadow." Salvaje told them as they entered the common room and they sat close to where Hermione was getting after Harry and Ron about their homework.

"Hey Hermione, Ron, and Harry, my uncle wanted me to tell you that you are formally invited to my coming age party on Halloween, at the Snow Manor. The Headmaster has given permission for you guys to join my uncle, and I plus the other guests if you wish at the party." Salvaje told them making three invitations made of paper black as night and with blood red ink appear out of thin air.

"Dumbledore really allowed us to go to your party?" Hermione asked as she read the cursive script on the invitation:

You are formally invited to join the Rosethorn family in the coming of age of their heiress,

Salvaje Misery R. Rosethorn

At the Snow Manor.

If you accept these invitations will act as portkeys

so please hold your wand to one of the choices bellow

{X} Yes

{X} No

"Yeah, he knows that it is important in my family for the girls to spend their sixteenth birthdays at their homes with family, and in addition if you may not have noticed some of the students from fifth year and above are not present on Halloween because of family traditions that must be done in their homes. I know at my old school during certain holidays a great deal of the students would go home for just a few hours to do the important rites with their families." Salvaje told them as she sat down by the fire tired of all the running around she had done today from going to her DADA classes to talking to the twins, and lastly getting the Headmaster to give her and her friends permission to attend her party.

"Well, I'll go after all, your uncle told me something that I want to ask him about to go more in depth." Harry stated and Salvaje understood that it had to do with what her uncle had told Harry on their first night back.

"You guys don't have to tell me if you want to go or not now. Though I would like to know at least a few days before my birthday that way I can tell my uncle how many people from my side he should expect." She told them, though everyone pretty much told her that they would go to her party as a way of showing their support to the newest member of their group.

Salvaje was smiling the rest of the night, for once she felt fine about how her life had turned out.

* * *

**_A/N: I will try to post another chapter up soon though I am not sure when because I may be getting a summer job soon, and then in the fall I start college. Though I will try to upload as quickly as I can._**

**_R&R_**


End file.
